1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to a device to be worn by a child who is attempting to learn to ride a bicycle. The device essentially comprises a wide strap or belt which fastens, in any usual manner about the child and which extends around the back. Thinner or narrower straps are in turn attached to the main wide strap or belt and extend toward the middle of the back where they terminate in a ring or handle to be grasped by the person teaching the child to ride. This allows the teacher to stand erect and to not hold onto the bicycle but rather to hold onto the device and to let go of the bicycle and hold the child should the bicycle begin to fall.
In general, the Bike Rider Balance Belt comprises a device such as a strap or belt to be worn around the child's chest and fastened in the front by way of velcro, buckles, or any other well-known fastening device. Two smaller or thin straps are then attached to the main belt in the back and which extend across the back of the belt and terminate in the middle in a ring or handle.
In essence, the invention relates to a device worn by a novice bike rider whereby someone assisting the rider can hold on to the rider rather than the bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search of the prior art has uncovered the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,551 to Martusciello; U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,287 to Brown, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,624 to Smith; U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,040 to Nanassi; U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,944 to Kalmus; U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,130 to Rubin; and, U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,240 to Gardenhour, Jr. et al.
The patent to Nanassi, U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,040 appears to be the most relevant reference uncovered. The aid in this patent allows the instructor to walk or run along side the cyclist while holding onto a rear-wardly extending arm of the training aid.
The Kalmus, U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,944 patent also relates to a bicycle riding training device. However, in this patent, the device is attachable to the bicycle itself and not to the rider. The straps of the instant invention are not disclosed in the Kalmus patent.
The patent to Rubin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,130 also relates to a bicycle balance trainer. This device is an attachment to a two wheeled bicycle allowing a teacher to provide a graduated correcting and stabilizing force as indicated in the Abstract. This device comprises two parallel and rigid tubular members which are attached to a bicycle frame and a hairpin shaped handle connected to the tubular members. Again, a strap and rider and the two co-extending straps protruding from the main strap and terminating in a ring or handle is not disclosed in this patent and, therefore, is substantially different.
The patent to Gardenhour, Jr., et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,240 is a device attachable to a tricycle frame for pushing or pulling and does not disclose any of the basic elements of the instant invention.
The patent to Martusciello, U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,551 relates to a harness system worn by a child which includes a waist-encircling band and shoulder straps.
The patent to Brown, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,287 relates to an infant walking aid. This infant walking aid is adapted to be grasped in one hand of an operator and allows the operator to maintain control. However, in this patent, as best seen in FIGS. 1 and 3, flexible strap members 17 and 18 extend in vertical direction and are joined each to the other at apex section 16 of a harness mechanism defining a lower section of harness mechanism 22.
The patent to Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,624 is a safety harness for children disclosing a harness that joins a child to a companion by means of an inelastic strap. The strap is joined at one end by a snap hook to one of a plurality of rings spaced along an adult's waist band.
None of the above references teaches or even suggests the use of the unique combination of a wide strap or band fitting around the body of a child learning to ride a bicycle wherein the wide strap or band has two smaller straps or bands attached to it and extending around the back where they are joined into a ring or handle to be grasped by a person assisting the child to learn to ride a bicycle.